bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Skin Diamond
Skin Diamond (born Raylin Christensen[1] ) is the Skin DenDenGiraffe, Orange Ranger of the Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder. Early life Diamond was born in Ventura, California[3] on February 18, 1987, and raised in Dunfermline, Scotland.[5] She is of Ethiopian, Danish, Czech, Yugoslav, and German descent.[4] Her father is American actor Rodd Christensen. She has appeared in the TV series Balamory alongside her only sister, Heather.[6][1] Career Diamond started her career as a mainstream model and posed, among others, for Louis Vuitton, American Apparel and Atsuko Kudo.[7][8] She made her pornographic debut in a 2009 Burning Angel film.[5][7][9] In 2012 Diamond posed for comic book artist David Mack; Mack portrayed her as Echo in the Marvel Comics miniseries Daredevil: End of Days.[10] Personal life Diamond has several tattoos, including a Phoenix on her back, which she got to cover an accidental burn.[2] She also has piercings in her navel, right nostril, and both nipples.[11] Diamond is also well-known for her distinctive shaved-on-one-side haircut; because of this, she has been featured in the column "Beauty Showdown" in the magazine Cosmopolitan.[12] She currently resides in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California where she shares a place with fellow adult star Asphyxia Noir.[4] Awards *2012 XBIZ Award nominee – Best New Starlet[13][14] *2012 AVN Award nominee – Best New Starlet[15] *2012 Urban X Award winner – Female Performer of the Year[16] *2013 XBIZ Award nominee – Female Performer of the Year[17] *2013 XBIZ Award winner – Best Supporting Actress - Revenge of the Petites[18] *2013 AVN Award nominee – Female Performer of the Year[19] *2013 AVN Award nominee – Best All-Girl Group Sex Scene – Meet Bonnie (with Bonnie Rotten & Asphyxia Noir)[19] *2013 AVN Award nominee – Best All-Girl Group Sex Scene – Mind Fuck (with Adrianna Luna & Celeste Star)[19] *2013 AVN Award nominee – Best Anal Sex Scene – Nacho Vidal: The Sexual Messiah (with Nacho Vidal)[19] *2013 AVN Award nominee – Best Girl/Girl Sex Scene – Interracial Lesbian Romance (with Lily Carter)[19] *2013 AVN Award nominee – Best Group Sex Scene – Official The Hangover Parody (with Mika Tan, Brooklyn Lee, Misty Stone, James Deen, Dane Cross & Alex Gonz)[19] *2013 AVN Award nominee – Best Three-Way Sex Scene (G/G/B) – Joanna Angel: Filthy Whore (with Joanna Angel & Ramon Nomar)[19] References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-Crooks_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-Crooks_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-Crooks_1-2 c''] Lauren Crooks (November 27, 2011), "Balamory star's daughter blames religious upbringing for porn star career", Daily Record. Retrieved 25 December 2012. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-iafd_2-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-iafd_2-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-iafd_2-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-iafd_2-3 d''] "Skin Diamond". IAFD. Retrieved 2012-11-14. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-imdb_3-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-imdb_3-1 b''] "Skin Diamond". IMDB. Retrieved 2012-12-7. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-int_4-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-int_4-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-int_4-2 ''c] Interview in Sexually Broken, 1 October 2012 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-blog_5-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-blog_5-1 ''b] Skin Diamond at Blogger #'^' Gavin Allen, "What's the story in Balamory?", South Wales Echo. Retrieved 25 December 2012. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-gfhs3_7-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-gfhs3_7-1 ''b] Jesse Capps (March 28, 2012). "Exclusive Interview: Skin Diamond". Rock Confidential. Retrieved 25 December 2012. #'^' Paul Tamburro (May 4, 2012). "Talkin' Sex With Skin Diamond". CraveOnline. Retrieved 25 December 2012. #'^' Brad Berkwitt (February 22, 2012). "Skin Diamond: From Audrey Hepburn to a Midsummer Night’s Dream & Back". Newz Breaker. Retrieved 25 December 2012. #'^' Rich Johnston (December 15, 2012). "Posing For David Mack". Bleeding Cool. Retrieved 25 December 2012. #'^' Skin Diamond profile, Model Mayhem #'^' "Beauty Showdown", Cosmopolitan, US Issue, N.6, June 2012, p.102 #'^' Vanzetti (November 18, 2011). "XBiz Awards 2012: Various Straight Personality Awards and Director of the Year". IAFD. Retrieved 19 November 2012. #'^' Dan C. (November 17, 2011). "2012 XBIZ Award Nominations Announced". Die Screaming. Retrieved 19 November 2012. #'^' "2012 AVN Award Nominees". AVN.com. 2012-06-14. Retrieved 2012-06-14. #'^' "Urban X Awards Announces 2012 Winners". AVN. July 22, 2012. Retrieved 19 November 2012. #'^' "XBIZ Awards 2013 Nominees". XbiZ. 16 November 2012. Retrieved 17 November 2012. #'^' Dan Miller (12 January 2013). "2013 XBIZ Award Winners Announced". XbiZ. Retrieved 12 January 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-AVN13_19-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-AVN13_19-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-AVN13_19-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-AVN13_19-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-AVN13_19-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-AVN13_19-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin_Diamond#cite_ref-AVN13_19-6 g] "2013 AVN Awards Nominees" (pdf). AVN Awards. Retrieved 1 December 2012. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Skin Diamond" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder ''To Be Added Skin DenDenGiraffe See also *Real Skin Diamond on Wikipedia *Taylor Earheart - Power Rangers counterpart in Wild Force. (Role) *Gaku Washio - Super Sentai counterpart in Gaoranger. (Role) *Sakura Nishihori - The first female sentai second-in-command. Category:1987 Briths Category:Fictional Charater Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Porn Stars Category:Ranger Category:Orange Ranger Category:Adult model Category:Additional Rangers Category:Post-Azoong/Indigo Era Category:Retired Ranger Category:Rampage Rangers